


'Tis the Season

by Ardwynna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna/pseuds/Ardwynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Caroling, FFVII style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I saw Cloud Strife kissing Sephiroth  
Underneath the Meteor last night  
I know that boy ain’t right.  
That’s the guy we have to fight.  
I think I’ll have a talk with him  
when we make camp tonight.

Cuz then I saw Cloud Strife touch Sephiroth  
Underneath that belt he wears so tight.  
I’m not trying to make a scene  
I don’t care which way he leans,  
But he needs to pick his fellas right.


	2. Here Comes Sephiroth

Here comes Sephiroth, here comes Sephiroth,  
He’s gonna destroy the town  
Palmer and Scarlet and all their artillery  
Can’t put the sucker down.  
Weapon is flying, children are crying,  
Everyone’s in a fright.  
Head to a bunker and say your prayers  
‘Cause Sephiroth comes tonight!


	3. Fa La La La La

Wreck the labs with bloody murder, fa la la la la la la la la  
Entrails hang from every girder, fa la la la la la la la la  
Smear the blood on every window, fa la la la la la la la la  
Free the spiky headed weirdo, fa la la la la la la la la.

Stick a sword in Shinra Senior, fa la la la la la la la la  
Stab it right up his posterior, fa la la la la la la la la  
Leave him for the Turks to find, fa la la la la la la la la  
Call it cutting edge design, fa la la la la la la la la.


	4. The Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last words I heard her say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Dido's 'Christmas Day'.

I met a Cetra girl one day  
When I crashed through her church ceiling  
She was looking for a guard to hire  
And the payment was appealing.  
She joined our journey for a while,  
And when she had to leave she said,  
“I know you’re sad, and sorry too,  
But I don’t want you to worry.  
I’m going now. It wasn’t you.  
Take care now and let me handle it.”  
And the last words I heard her say  
Were, “I will come back to you, my love,  
when it’s all done.”

The nights go by and I can’t sleep  
Because I had so much to tell her.  
I have an idea where she is  
But I’m not sure we will find her.  
I had a vision when she left  
of the Darkness going to meet her.  
Headed north, into the woods.  
And our friends, they’re worried for me.  
The Darkness said, “She’s trouble now,”  
And his plans fill me with deep worry.

And the last words I heard her say  
Were, “I will come back to you, my love,  
When it’s all done.”

“I will come back to you, my love,  
When it’s all done.”

And the last words I heard her say  
Were the last words I ever heard her say.  
“I will come back to you, my love,  
When it’s all done.”

“I swear, I will come back  
When it’s all done.”


End file.
